


Between Love and Hate

by tomoe_kaburagi



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: F/M, First Time, Love/Hate, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:18:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomoe_kaburagi/pseuds/tomoe_kaburagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karina gets a little bit too drunk at a party one night, and is forced to spend the night at Barnaby’s apartment. The only problem is...she wants Kotetsu. And so does Barnaby. What are they to do when the object of their affections is just not available?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Love and Hate

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer: Tiger & Bunny and all characters are owned by Sunrise.  
> Hi people. I'm here to try my hand at writing some T&B fanfics. I've always been a fan of Barnaby/Karina. I know it's a rare pairing, but there were so few fics that I wanted to try my hand at writing some. I am not very sure of my ability to bring these two together, so I would appreciate any constructive criticism you can give me. Thanks a lot!

"A toast!" Nathan called, lifting the tall flute of champagne high over his head. "To Keith!" he gushed, flashing a smile at the blonde man.

"To Keith!" the rest of the heroes chimed in, raising their glasses high. The champagne sparkled in the dim lights of the bar, twinkling in the high-fluted glasses. Their exclamation raised the curiosity of some of the other patrons, who stared at the spectacle before returning to their dinners.

While the rest of the heroes took small sips after the toast, Kotetsu and Antonio downed their glasses in one swig. "Happy birthday!" Kotetsu was beaming as he slapped Keith hard on the back, a lazy-eyed smile on his face. "You should take a vacation or something! You've been working hard enough!"

Keith's expression suddenly turned serious. "Vacation? But Wild-kun, you should know that we heroes can't take vacations..."

Karina smiled at the exchange, running her index finger around the lip of the glass. Try as she might to feel happy for Keith, her enthusiasm was simply half-hearted. Seeing Kotetsu so carefree and oblivious only heightened her annoyance.

It had been anything but easy in her life lately. Being a teenage superhero was never something she envisioned herself doing, and finding a balance between her work life and school was almost impossible. She never had any time for herself--if it wasn't out capturing the bad guys as Blue Rose, it was working out in the gym with the others. And if it wasn't heroics, she would be attending school or doing homework in her room, barely leaving any time for her piano performances.

And then there was _him_...

Kotetsu was now laughing hysterically at something Antonio had said, as they started on their next glasses of champagne. He was the most oblivious person in the world, the clumsiest oaf, a complete loser...

Karina put her head onto her hand and leaned down onto the table with a sigh.

_Why? Why? Why?_ Why did she have to like him so much?

The other heroes seemed to be enjoying themselves. Keith, the birthday boy, was now opening a present from Ivan, who was sitting next to Pao-Lin at the table. Nathan, who had chosen the swanky bar in the first place, was arguing with a waiter over the next batch of booze. ("Put it on my tab!" she heard him insist.) Kotetsu, as usual, was ignoring her gaze as he and Antonio chatted about whatever inane topic was on their minds.

Barnaby was seated next to her, his mouth shaped into a pleasant, smooth smile as he surveyed the scene before him. Legs crossed, blonde curls tumbling fashionably down his head, he looked posed for a paparazzi photo. Karina felt her insides twist into rage as she watched him give a knowing wink to a couple of girls who passed by their table. He was such a fake--rich and handsome and groomed for success, but so hollow inside.

"Are you having a good time, Karina?" he suddenly asked her, turning his gaze towards her. His green eyes betrayed a hint of boredom.

"Sure," she answered nonchalantly. It wasn't entirely a lie. She was sure she would be having a good time, celebrating with everyone, if nothing had been bothering her so much. But this problem with Kotetsu had been going on for months now, and it didn't help that Barnaby spent so much time with him.

She decided to play along with him. "What about you?"

Barnaby picked up his champagne and took a small sip. "It's a nice restaurant. I'll have to thank Nathan for inviting me along."

"Well, of course you're invited. You're one of us."

"Do you think so?" Barnaby gave her another look. "That's nice of you to say."

She absolutely hated this side of him. To everyone else, Barnaby Brooks Jr. was perfection itself. He was the King of Heroes, he racked up points with no effort, and he had a great personality--right. He was so incredibly fake, so full of the right answers and the correct responses. She had witnessed a little bit of his true personality when he was a guest on her short-lived radio show, and she did not really care to see any more.

"You haven't drank much of your champagne," Barnaby observed.

Karina's eyes wandered to the full glass on the table. She was still a teenager, and had never been much for parties. Her experience with drinking had been one bottle of cheap beer during a sleepover, and that was it. Though she didn't feel like drinking more, she took one more look at Kotetsu and thought _Why not?_

She picked up the glass and turned to Barnaby, suddenly disappointed that the other heroes were engaged in their own conversations at the moment. "Cheers," she said simply, raising her glass.

Barnaby clinked his glass against hers in silence, and they sipped at the champagne. Though Karina thought she had only drunk a little bit, she set the glass down on the table, empty. "Hmm," she noted, amused. "I guess I was thirsty."

"More champagne, pretty girl?" Nathan asked, observing her empty glass. "Or maybe something else? I know! Waiter, bring the lady a tequila sunrise, will you?"

Karina felt herself blush. "N-not too much! I have to go home tonight!"

Nathan was already talking to the waiter, who seemed overwhelmed by the drink orders. Karina sat back with a sigh.

"You should know your own limit when it comes to drinking," Barnaby admonished, a half-smile on his face.

"I don't ever drink," she admitted.

"Then maybe you should only have one drink."

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do, Barnaby."

"But didn't you just tell Nathan you didn't want to have too much?"

Despite her attempts to keep the conversation civil, Karina scowled. "Everyone may think you're the greatest thing to hit Stern Bild since Legend, Barnaby, but to me you're just a fake. I wish everyone else could see that."

Barnaby shook his head, chuckling slightly as he sipped more of his champagne. "You're one to talk. You don't even want to be a hero, do you? Everything you do lately is so halfhearted. I wonder if the viewers at home see how apathetic you've become?"

She was readying a suitable retort when the tray of colorful drinks landed on the table. "Keep partying, everyone!" Nathan gushed, handing out the glasses to the rest of her friends. "We have all night!"

-

Five hours seemed to pass quickly.

She had a long conversation with Pao-Lin about how she disliked Barnaby (Nathan had taken care to give Pao-Lin only virgin drinks all night); talked with Ivan about some of her favorite ninja movies, of which he knew all the trivia; and even managed to score a few minutes with Kotetsu, who wrapped his arm around her and told her to be a good girl.

"I am a good girl," she protested, wrinkling her nose.

"Heh," Kotetsu laughed, patting her head. "You look just like my daughter when you do that."

_Great._

Before she knew it, the party was wrapping up. "Thank you so much, and again, thanks," Keith said, rising up from his seat. "This has meant so much to me. I'm so glad you all came to celebrate my birthday with me."

More calls of "Happy Birthday!" and some scattered applause followed his statement. Karina rose from the table, and immediately felt unsteady on her feet. She grabbed the countertop to steady herself, her eyes widening in dismay.  _I didn't have_ that _much to drink,_ she thought wildly. 

"Are you okay, Karina?" Pao-Lin was immediately next to her, a hand on her shoulder.  
"Did you drink too much?"

"No, Pao, I'm fine," Karina answered, putting a hand to her head. She tried to push back from her chair, and found herself swaying unsteadily in her high-heeled shoes.  _Oh no..._

Antonio caught her before she could hit the floor. "I think you've had a bit too much," he told her as he sat her back in the chair.

"But I'm fine," she continued to protest. All she had consumed had been the glass of champagne, the tequila sunrise, a Stern Bild Iced Tea, two shots of coconut rum, a glass of red wine, three bottles of rose beer...

_How could I have been so stupid?_

"Looks like my sweetie is turning into a lush." Nathan had come over, a concerned look on his face. "Do you want to stay in my apartment tonight, Karina-chan?"

"I really have to get home," Karina said, feeling the blush deepen on her face. She wished beyond desire that she could have her own place, with some privacy. "I'll be fine."

"I can fly you there!" Keith volunteered, kneeling down next to her chair. He held out his arms. "Are you ready?"

The thought of barreling through the air with Keith almost made her queasy. "I don't think I'm ready to fly," she told him gently. "But thanks."

"I can take her home." Barnaby tapped his fingers on the table, looking down at Karina with a somewhat holier-than-thou stare. "You live in the Gold Stage, right? I do, as well. It will be no problem. I hardly drank, so I can drive."

_Why is he even offering?_ "That's really fine, but--"

"Trust Bunny!" Kotetsu had shown up behind Barnaby and placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder. From the flushed look on the older man's face, it was evident that he was drunk. "He's a good driver. He'll treat you fine. Plus, how many girls can say that they were driven home by the great Barnaby Brooks, Jr.?"

Karina felt her blush deepening. "Uh...well..."

"That's nice of you, Handsome!" Nathan cut in, coming around to Barnaby's other side to give him a peck on the cheek. "You'll be in good hands, Karina!"

"But...I..."

The next thing she remembered was being in the large parking garage, a multi-story building that housed rows upon rows of space. In the dark of the early morning, it was only half-full; the city lights of Stern Bild could be glimpsed beyond the cold pavement, glittering and bright.

Barnaby had his hand at the small of her back, to steady her. She scowled as he guided her to his car, hands forming into fists as they stepped up to an expensive looking new model at the far side of the lot. "I could have just taken a cab," she said faintly as he pulled out his keys.

"Isn't it easier this way?" The passenger door clicked open, and Barnaby gestured inside. "Get in."

After that, the rest of the car ride was a blur. She remembered sliding down in the passenger seat, closing her eyes as Barnaby manuevered the car out of the parking garage with ease. The car slid onto the street, and made a few turns before angling out into a wide highway, tall streetlamps flashing into her eyes as the car zoomed down the road.

She felt sick. Not even physically--the drunkenness was wearing off, and she was relieved to think that she wouldn't be getting sick all over Barnaby's new car. No...just _sick_. Perhaps it was just an overreaction, but there was a ache in her heart that made her feel disgusted and angry.

_I don't want my parents to see me like this._

Unbidden, a single tear traced its way down her cheek, and she wasn't even sure why.

As the car barreled down the highway towards the lights of the Gold Stage, she brought a hand up to wipe the tear away. "Barnaby...I can't go home."

The blonde turned to look at her, his mouth set in a line. "What's wrong?" he asked.

She bowed her head, partly in shame, partly to conceal what she assumed was her now smeared make-up. "I just don't want my parents to see me like this," she whispered. "Maybe...I can stay over at Nathan's place for tonight. I should have asked if I could go home with him..."

She didn't look up from her lap. Barnaby was silent, and she could he was contemplating what to do with her. She opened her purse, fumbling inside for the cell phone that was tucked into a small pocket on the purse's side. "L-let me call him," she said. "He should be home now..."

"I'm pretty sure Antonio was drunk enough to go back with Nathan tonight."

She frowned. Antonio had seemed unusually receptive towards Nathan earlier in the night...if things went the way Nathan had been planning...

"Right, maybe--maybe not," she whispered. "Maybe Pao-lin. She lives with her agent, but--"

"You can stay with me," he offered, voice neutral.

"Uh...what?" she asked, looking up at him.

"You can stay at my place. I live alone. This way, you won't have to make any last-minute arrangements."

"But...look, I appreciate what you've done for me, but we don't really know each other."

"Are you afraid I'll try to take advantage of you?" Barnaby's green eyes flashed towards Karina before settling back on the road ahead. She could have sworn she saw a glimmer of a smile on his face.

"No," she replied. Drunk as she was, she could still be firm. "It's not that." She sighed. "I'm thankful." As much as she hated being indebted towards Barnaby, there really was no other solution--she was obviously drunk, and seeking out Nathan or Pao-lin was out of the question.

_I hope I can last the night without strangling him._

-

Barnaby had never exactly liked Karina.

When they first met, after his debut as a hero, he regarded her as a little girl, a child sexed up by her sponsors into an almost unattainable beauty. She had no real passion for fighting crime, and merely performed her duties in an effort to showcase her 'talent'. In his opinion, whether she actually had musical skills were debatable.

The girl was worrying herself into a deep pit. Kotetsu would never notice her efforts to attract him, and she would end up spending an inordinate amount of time pining away for a man who was old enough to be her father.

Barnaby stole a quick look over at her. Karina had settled into a brooding silence, resigned that she would be spending the night with the man who partnered her object of desire.

_His_ object of desire.

Barnaby pushed the uncomfortable thoughts out of his mind. Kotetsu was so irresponsible, so old-fashioned, so "yesterday's news". How could Barnaby possibly let himself fall for someone like that? And the old man had no idea. Day after day they worked together, spending long hours training, on the job, just being around each other. Barnaby had not previously been attracted to men, but Kotetsu was something else. Sometimes, the blonde would catch himself wondering what Kotetsu's lips would feel like against his own, or how his bare skin would feel under his touch...

Scowling, Barnaby pushed the thoughts out of his mind. Like it or not, he wasn't bringing Kotetsu home to his apartment; he was bringing a drunk, sleepy Karina.

The car pulled into the parking garage of his complex within a few minutes. "Can you stand?" Barnaby asked the younger girl, looking over at her.

Karina pouted. "Of course." She opened the passenger door and placed both high-heeled feet firmly on the ground. In one smooth motion she rose--only to stumble forwards onto her knees a moment later.

Shaking his head, Barnaby opened his door and hurried to the other side, where a disheveled Karina knelt on the pavement. "You're a mess," he commented as he picked her up.

Karina looked up at him. Her eyeliner and mascara had artfully smeared across the tops of her cheeks, giving her eyes a hollow, hungry look. She accepted his help, steadying herself against his strong arms. "I'll just take off my shoes," she whispered. "It will be easier..."

_I've had enough of this nonsense._ In one quick motion he picked up, swinging her legs over his arms as she grabbed onto his shoulder in surprise.

"Um...is this really necessary?" she asked as he secured his grip on her.

He glared down at her. "Look, it's your fault that you drank too much, isn't it? Be quiet for a moment and I'll carry you upstairs."

He was prepared for Karina to protest, but the girl was sullenly silent. She wrapped her arms around his neck and said no more for the duration of the elevator ride up to his apartment.

-

"Here we are," Barnaby announced. As soon as he walked into the doorway the lights flickered on, and Karina had her first glimpse of Barnaby's apartment.

Large and bare. Just one giant television that took up an entire wall. A padded console with a computer deck built into its front sat squarely in the center of the room. A large photo of a hibiscus flower was comically plastered onto the opposite wall.

_He has all this money and this is how he lives?_ she thought as he carried her into the room. Pao-lin had spent some time at Barnaby's apartment while taking care of the mayor's son, and had described it in passing to Karina. Still, it was another thing to actually see the place.

Perhaps it was the alcohol that made her bold; she could not help but comment. "It must be lonely, hm?"

"No," he answered. "I like my privacy." He carried her past the console. There was a door near the large viewing window; he carried her through it into a small bedroom. Like the living area, this too was Spartan; a large bed with black sheets, with a plain chest of drawers on the one side and a nightstand with a lamp on the other.

Barnaby set her down on the bed, leaving her to unlace her high-heeled shoes as he opened one of the drawers. He rifled through the clothing for a few moments before pulling something out. "You can wear this," he said as he handed it to her.

Karina held the thick garment up; it was a large Hero Academy hoodie. Though it was clean, from the smell of it she could tell it had been in the drawer for years. "Thanks," she whispered.

"The bathroom is through there." Barnaby had turned away from her again as he searched through the drawer. Karina saw a small door to the side of the room. Though she still swayed a little when she stood, being in bare feet was much better than the painful yet gorgeous pair of heels she had shed.

She hurried into the bathroom and shut the door.

-

It felt good to be back at home. Though Barnaby had been groomed for celebrity--trained to look good, to smile, to behave with the recklessness that was so common for movie stars and singers--he honestly never felt comfortable in the spotlight. He could turn on a smile in a minute, delighting a roomful of teenage girls; he could impress even his hard-boiled businessmen sponsors with a well-placed cross of his legs.

Yet it was all so fake, so calculated. If he had learned anything from his time being groomed by Maverick, it was to be a master of deceit.

_My fans would so disappointed if they really knew how it was_ , he thought as he shed the rest of his clothes. _Oh well._

He had hung up his pants and shirt in the closet when Karina emerged from the bathroom. She looked much better than she had only minutes before; she had washed her face and shed her tight mini-dress, hanging it up on a hanger she found in the bathroom. The Hero Academy hoodie was too big for her, reaching halfway to her knees.

"I called my parents--" Her eyes widened as she came out of the door. "Shouldn't you put some clothes on?" she asked pointedly.

Barnaby cocked his head. The blonde was wearing next to nothing; he stood before her clad only in stretchy black shorts. She felt her gaze rolling over his well-defined abs and flat stomach. She had seen his chest before, when he posed for magazine spreads in swimwear. But she had never seen him shirtless up close...

Somehow, it hadn't occurred to Barnaby that Karina would be...unnerved. It was funny, he reflected; he spent so much time pandering and modeling for his female fans, yet he honestly had little experience with women. He was no stranger to sex--he had a casual girlfriend back in the academy, but that had been a few years ago.

"I always wear this to bed," he said coolly. "Does it make you uncomfortable?"

Karina felt an unmistakable blush rise to her face. "Well...you could at least put a shirt on!"

Barnaby felt that familiar annoyance begin to creep up again; why exactly had he decided to bother with her again? It was his apartment, his room, his bed, and here was this little girl telling him what to wear. He never felt comfortable sleeping in clothes; he would shrug off even the lightest pajamas in the his sleep.

"Are you coming to bed?" he asked, crossing the room and sliding under the coverlet of the large bed.

Karina felt the blush deepen. "Um...what?"

Barnaby shook his head. Was the girl deaf? "I asked if you were ready to sleep."

"Are we sleeping in the same bed?"

"Where else? In case you haven't noticed, I don't have much furniture."

_What have I gotten myself into?_ Karina wondered. As clouded as her mind was, she still felt the unease in the pit of her stomach. _Is he really that clueless?_

"Uh...yeah, I'm ready," she answered. She came over to the bed and shyly got in next to the blonde man, though she took care to stay as far away from him as she could. _I should have just gone home, I shouldn't have cared about my parents seeing me..._

She accepted the thick comforter, settling underneath it as she got a brief glimpse of Barnaby's legs under the blanket. Feeling a twinge inside her, she settled her head down onto the fluffy pillow, the frown still plastered on her face.

Barnaby turned to face her. "How are you feeling?" he asked. "Not sick, hopefully." The sheets and the mattress were expensive; it wouldn't do to have them soiled by some teenage girl's inability to hold her liquor.

Karina shook her head, pulling the covers up to her face to hide her flushed cheeks. "I feel fine," she said simply. Though she still felt light-headed, splashing cold water onto her face in the bathroom had helped sober her up quite a bit. "Thanks again for letting me stay over."

She looked so small, so timid under the comforter. Barnaby couldn't help but crack a smile. "Thank Kotetsu," he said. "You wouldn't have come with me if he hadn't told you, am I right?" He couldn't help himself around Karina--though he was usually neutral and polite to everyone he met, Karina was just too easy a target not to pick on.

Karina looked away from him. "I came with you because you offered. Out of the kindness of your heart, I hope," she added sarcastically. "I didn't expect to end up sleeping in the same bed as you."

"I'm only helping you out." Barnaby's smile flickered. "Maybe you could be a little more grateful. I know I'm not Kotetsu, but--"

A black-sheeted pillow came crashing down on his head. "Hey--!" he called out as the pillow hit him again.

Karina was sitting up now, her eyes narrowed as she brought the pillow back onto her lap. She had expected him to be condescending, but she didn't expect him to be so frank. "I do owe you for letting me stay over," she said. "But don't push my gratitude, got it?"

Barnaby smiled. It was only around Karina that he became so juvenile, so childish--she was such an easy target, he sometimes couldn't help himself. The truth was, he did not even regard her as a rival with regards to Kotetsu--the old man was oblivious to both of their affections. "You let yourself get so riled up over him," he scolded gently.

She raised an eyebrow. "Me? What about you?"

He sat up with a cold look in his eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"Everyone knows, Barnaby. They think I'm silly for liking him, but it's obvious you want him just as much." Karina hugged the pillow to her lap. "Haven't you heard Antonio talking to Nathan after work? Or the things Ivan writes in his blog sometimes. Even Agnes has something to say about it--"

"It's not my business what everyone gossips about." He crossed his hands over his chest. Well, this news was...troubling to say the least. "They can speculate however they want--"

"You're such an idiot," Karina whispered. Though some of the sluggishness still remained, she felt more awake now, more aware of what she was saying. "It's clear you want him as much as I do."

She was trying his last bit of patience now. He leaned forward, his voice wavering as he said, "Even if I did, what makes you think he wants either of us?"

Karina had not expected such a brief response. She started to open her mouth before closing it, unable to think of anything to say.

They were both pathetic. Both of them were highly successful heroes, stars, celebrities, with bright futures and multimillion dollar contracts awaiting them. Movie premieres, endorsements, fan clubs--they had every opportunity laid before them, could have any material item in the world.

And then there was Kotetsu.

Some moments passed before she finally found the words. She swallowed hard, and thought well about what she would say. "Well, we're here now."

Barnaby sat up, crossing his arms over his bare chest. "Meaning?"

-

She was not so sure she could handle the actual seduction. Although she had been trained to look hot and bothered for the television cameras as Blue Rose, she had never actually even kissed a man before. She had her hero career, her job as a singer, and school to deal with--romance never found its way into the picture. _And it won't._

Her hands reached for his head before he could even find the time to protest or pull away. She pulled him towards her, her fingers grasping his curly blonde hair. He brought his hand up to push her away, but she quickly pressed her lips against his before he was able to twist away from her grasp. _A clumsy kiss_ , she thought.

"What are you doing?" Barnaby found his voice strangely calm. Though he had not expecting her to kiss him, of all things, somehow he could not have put something so reckless past her. "Don't try to make me into a replacement for him."

"I'm not trying to," Karina answered. She fought the furious blush that was working its way to her face; she had to be confident here. "I think more of you than that, at least."

Barnaby scratched the back of his head, regarding the younger girl. He could see where this entire situation was headed. He was only six years older than her, yet he could watch that familiar flash of uncertainty in her eyes and know exactly what she was thinking. _If she can't have him, she'll settle for me,_ he thought sullenly. _She's letting her frustration take hold of her._

"Do you want to have sex?" he asked outright. He did not want to play games with her--if she wanted sex, he would not refuse. If Karina had been anyone else, he thought, he might have refused. Keith, Ivan, Nathan--if they had propositioned him in such a way, he would have waived off their advances, citing his respect for their friendship as a determining factor. But Karina had never been high on his list of liked people in the first place; as such, he did not really care about ruining a non-existent relationship.

Despite her attempts to be in control of her actions, Karina felt her eyes widen slightly. "If--if you're alright with that."

"I won't stop you," he said, leaning back against the pillows and narrowing his eyes. "If you think it will help you get this frustration out of your system."

Karina felt her hand tighten into a fist. Barnaby spoke to her so condescendingly sometimes--there was no way he understood exactly how she felt. But he was there, and he was willing... _I guess that's all that matters right now._

In one moment she was sitting on top of him, her legs straddling his torso. Leaning down, she tested out another kiss against his lips. This time he kissed back, his lips warm and solid against hers. She broke away only to rush back again, as his hands found their way to her hips.

When they broke apart he was smiling. "You've never kissed anyone before, have you?"

At this remark she did blush. "No," she admitted. "I didn't think you had either, to be honest."

"I had a girlfriend at the academy for a while," he confessed. "But are you sure you want to do this? You've never had sex before..."

She could tell what he was implying. _Do you want to lose your virginity to me?_ At any other moment she might have held back, might have kept her impulses in check for another day. But not right now. "That doesn't matter to me," she told him. _And who the hell cares what society thinks, anyway?_

"If that's the case..." His fingers had found their way to the waistband of the Hero Academy hoodie she was wearing. He gave it a suggestive tug.

She sat back against him, planting her butt firmly against the thin briefs he was wearing. She could already feel a distinct hardness beneath her, and tried to ignore it as she gathered the hoodie and pulled it over her shoulders.

He couldn't help himself--he knew she was well-endowed, but he had somehow chalked it up to a costume trick that her breasts appeared so large in her Blue Rose costume. He reached up, taking one of her pink nipples between his fingers and pinching hard. He felt his cock harden inside his underwear, and welcomed the feeling of arousal.

"Hey!" she squealed. "Be a little more gentle, would you?" It was strange--she was taking her clothes off, preparing to have sex with a man who had professed to hate a few hours before. She should have felt embarrassed or nervous. Yet she found herself feeling invigorated and eager; the last few pangs of nervousness had washed away with the first kiss she had given him.

Barnaby was himself wondering about her confidence as well. She seemed far too calm for someone who had never had sex before. Barnaby found himself thinking back to his old girlfriend from the academy, and chuckled to himself. He would tell Karina about her later.

"Sorry," he answered, letting go. "I didn't think you'd live up to your costume on TV."

She arched an eyebrow. "The way you're staring, it's like you've never seen a topless girl before."

"And have you ever seen a naked man?"

She smirked. "Well I will in a few seconds." Without warning she was beside him in bed, her hands reaching for the waistband of his underwear. In a few seconds she had succeeded in yanking them down to his thighs.

Well...he was larger than she had expected him to be. For such a pretty boy, Barnaby was well-built. His cock was fully erect, long and thick beneath a dark blonde set of curls.

Barnaby seemed unfazed by her reaction. "I hope you like what you see."

Karina turned back to him briefly. "I guess it's fine, _Bunny-chan_ ," she teased. "Is this where I...?"

Though she had a brief burst of independence, it seemed she was still venturing in unfamiliar territory. Barnaby wondered if Blue Rose's fans would ever have guessed that their idol was still a virgin.

"You know what to do," he said encouragingly. "Go on."

Karina knelt down beside him, tugging the underwear free of his legs. She crouched down, her nipples brushing against his shaft as she gently eased the head into her mouth.

Barnaby felt his body tense as she grasped the shaft with her lips, gently moving up and down. He could tell by her slightly hesitant movements that she never given a blowjob before. It wasn't like Barnaby had miles of experience behind him, but he had had a fair amount of sex in the past--he knew inexperience when he saw it.

Still--she wasn't doing badly. Her full lips worked up and down the shaft; though she couldn't take his full length into her mouth, she was making sure her tongue did its work. Nevertheless, he brought his hand to the back of Karina's head, gently stroking her hair as she worked on him. "Keep going," he whispered. "You're doing well."

Karina briefly flashed her eyes up to observe his face. His eyes was half-closed in content and was breathing deeply, though with Barnaby she could never really tell what he was feeling. This whole situation was so new to her, yet she felt that she could do well in it. There had to be a time for everyone to learn.

A brief thought of Kotetsu surfaced in her mind, and she fought to push it away while she sucked on the blonde's cock.

"Well, Bunny-chan? What's your evaluation?" she asked teasingly after a few minutes, pulling away.

Barnaby opened his eyes languidly and smiled. "You may be a superhero in this business, but you're still a rookie in every thing else--hey!"

She had taken a pillow and thrown it at his face this time. "I'll admit I'm not too experienced when it comes to this," Karina answered as she mashed it into his blonde curls. "I just hope you're willing to teach me."

She didn't know what compulsion took hold of her, but as soon as Barnaby cleared the pillow she moved forward to kiss him. Though the kiss took him by surprise, he soon responded by placing a hand against the small of her back. His tongue gently pried apart her lips as she crawled back onto his lap, her butt brushing against his erect cock.

Though she was enjoying the kiss immensely, she was slightly troubled as to the whys and hows of the situation. _This was only supposed to be about sex_ , she thought fleetingly as his tongue rolled against hers. _Why am I enjoying kissing him so much?_

Barnaby found himself pulling her closer onto his lap, enfolding his arms around her as he gently bit her lower lip. He was also surprised at his own reactions. He had expected the usual amount of groping and biting, but not this level of kissing. Even though sex was considered more of an intimate act than a mere kiss, kissing usually implied that he genuinely cared about a person--troubling, when he thought about how much he liked Karina.

"Karina," he managed to say, pulling away from her lips for a brief moment. "Where is this headed?"

"W-what do you mean?" she gasped out, taking a breath.

"Look, let's get one thing clear." It was odd to be saying this to her, as his hands encircled her waist, as she sat almost nude on top of him in bed. "This is only about sex. We're using each other for it. I'll make things comfortable for you and I'll give you what you want, but that's it."

She knitted her eyebrows. "If you think I'm going to develop feelings for you, Barnaby Brooks Junior, you're more self-centered than I thought." More than ever, she was determined to keep sex separate from romance. She had to. _There's no way I could fall for someone like him..._

He smiled. "I guess I have nothing to worry about."

-

She had taken off her panties and thrown them unceremoniously onto the floor as he rolled the condom down his shaft, giving it a pinch at the end to make sure it was on properly. He climbed back onto the bed where she lay, legs spread, eyes just a little nervous.

"If it hurts too much I'll go slowly," he told her, placing a hand against her wrist.

"Alright," she said simply.

He positioned himself between her legs; it was slightly awkward, since he was almost a foot taller than she was. She could feel his cock brushing against her wet pussy, and felt herself quivering in anticipation.

A second later he was inside her, and it was all he could do to keep himself from fucking her senseless. Her pussy was so tight--it felt so good to be inside her--

She gasped as she felt the full length slide into her cunt, grimacing in pain. It did hurt--sharply at first. She grasped his forearms to keep from crying out as he settled inside her.

"You're tense," he observed. "Just relax."

She took a deep breath and looked back up to him. "I'm fine," she insisted. "Keep going."

It took all of his control to be gentle with her. It had quite literally been a few years since he had sex with anyone, and lately his fantasies concerning Kotetsu had only served to heighten his sex drive.

He slowly withdrew, only to thrust into her cunt again, eliciting a sharp intake of breath from the younger girl.

Though the pain was still very much on the surface, Karina could also detect another feeling beneath, just beyond her consciousness. As his cock thrust once again inside her, the pain was starting to give way to--something else...

"Barnaby..." she whispered. She found herself embracing him, pulling him tighter against her body as he pushed inside her again.

"What?" he asked breathlessly. "Am I still hurting you?"

"A little," she admitted. "But I think I'm fine now." She gave him a secretive grin. "Thanks."

He couldn't help but smile back. "Can I go faster now?"

"Try it."

Though the first few penetrations had been gentle, the next was definitely not; he slammed into her so roughly she did cry out, grabbing a handful of his hair as he thrust into her again. It was still painful, but that other sensation was more palpable now, as she became used to the feel of his cock inside her.

As he sped up the pace, she did not even try to keep quiet. Her groans of pain were now evolving into deep, breathy moans. In another second she found herself wrapping her legs around his waist, securing them together.

"Enjoying yourself?" he asked mockingly. He reached down to smooth some hair out of her eyes as she squeezed her legs around him. _She's such a kid._

"Shut up, Bunny...ahhhh," she answered, closing her eyes as another wave of pleasure rolled through her.

Seeing her squirm beneath him only worked him up into a frenzy. _This is crazy,_ he thought as he moved towards her lips. In another moment their tongues were pushing against each other as her pussy tightened around his cock, only causing him to go faster. _Things can't be the same after this._

When they broke away from the kiss, Karina had another idea. "Wait...can I..."

"You want a turn?" Barnaby teased. He slipped out of her and sat down on the bed next to her as she pushed herself up on shaky arms. She scrambled on top of him, grimacing as she pushed herself down onto his cock, gasping in pleasure as he filled her up. He grasped her hips as she rolled back and forth on his cock, moving up and down rhythmically as he gasped beneath her.

He reached up and grasped her breasts, pinching the large nipples between his fingers as she bounced up and down on top of him, feeling his entire length penetrate her again and again.

Although this was her first time having sex, she could already get a feel for it. It was like her body instinctively knew what to do. She placed her hands on his stomach muscles, feeling the hard cords of flesh beneath as she rode him, her toes curling as he grasped her waist.

"Are you sure this is your first time?" he asked her. "It seems like you know what you're doing..."

Karina chuckled. "It's not that hard, is it?" she asked as her ran her fingers over her breasts. "You're easy to please. I'm surprised."

The only sounds they made for the next few minutes was their labored breathing as Karina rode him mercilessly, bucking back and forth on top of him. She steadied herself against his stomach for support as he grasped her butt, guiding her up and down. She felt herself coming nearer and nearer to her climax as his cock plowed into her, sending spasms of pleasure through her body.

She began to feel that familiar warmth inside her body; previously she had only known release from playing with herself, but she knew the sensation all the same. A sudden, eager excitement formed up inside her, and she sped up her pace, feeling Barnaby's cock twitch inside her.

Barnaby felt as though he would burst. Her pussy had already been so tight when he first penetrated her that it was a miracle he had lasted this long. Now, as she bounced on top of him, her large breasts heaving as she struggled to climax, he felt he couldn't hold back.

She instinctively reached for him, pulled herself down close to him as he ground his cock into her pussy. Her hard nipples brushed against his, and she felt herself almost there, almost--

"Ah!" She couldn't help but scream as the orgasm came, washing over her in waves of pleasure that wracked her body. She pushed her cunt down onto his cock as the waves came again, causing her to cry loudly as she felt the warmth spreading down her legs.

Barnaby could not keep going with this. Hearing her cry and moan, feeling her pussy tighten and spasm against his cock--he could let go. With a sharp intake of breath he came inside her, grasping her legs with his hands as he thrust hard into her, feeling her legs shake with pleasure as he emptied himself inside her. She wrapped her arms around him as he felt the last stream of cum shoot out of his cock.

She suddenly had to kiss him. There was no explaining why. She didn't stop to think as she pushed her lips against his, resting her hands on his shoulders as he reached out to stroke her cheek. He could feel her heart beating wildly through her chest as she lay collapsed on top of him.

After a few minutes he broke the kiss, opening his green eyes to stare at her face. _This was insane,_ he thought again as rationality returned to him. _We shouldn't have done this..._

She stared back at him evenly. _Was this right?_ she wondered. _Do I feel better now?_

Rather than speak, she laid her head down on the crook of his neck. _I hope he doesn't mind this._

He wrapped his arms around her. _I can't get used to this._

Neither spoke.

-

She watched as he got rid of the condom, languidly propping her head against his pillow as he walked across the room to throw it away.

"Well? Was that satisfying enough for you?" Barnaby brushed the hair back from his sweat-strewn forehead.

"Mmm," she said simply. "Not bad."

"You weren't bad either, for a rookie." His remark was met with a gentle slap to his side. He sat down at the edge of the bed as she rolled over onto her back.

"Let's not make this awkward on Monday," he pressed. "I told you before we did this--"

"--that this isn't going to lead anywhere," she finished. "We used each other. I understand, Barnaby. It's fine."

"Well then you know what I'm about to ask right?"

Karina's eyes widened. "Why I kissed you at the end?"

"Mmm."

"You kissed me back."

"Only because you kissed me first."

Karina shook her head in frustration. "Look, a one-night stand is a one-night stand. It doesn't really matter, does it? It's over with."

"Well, at any rate, I hope you feel a little less unsettled," Barnaby could feel the familiar irritation began to creep up as he settled back into the bed. She was still so unlikable, so _childish_.

Karina frowned and pulled the comforter over her nude body. Barnaby reached to turn off the lamp, and the room darkened once more.

"Goodnight," he told her solemnly as he closed his eyes. _Will she ever be a little more mature?_

"Goodnight," she answered. _Does he think I've fallen for him or something? What a jerk!_

_-_

One slender hand reached to push the doorbell to the opulent apartment. "Good morning, Bunny-chan!" the older man's voice greeted.

Kotetsu expected Barnaby to open the door, as he did every Sunday morning, but no answer came. "Bunny-chan?" he tried again, knocking. Still nothing, after a few moments.

Grumbling, Kotetsu balanced the box of donuts and the two cups of coffee in their holder on one arm while he whipped out his cell phone with the other hand. He scrolled down to Barnaby's number and pushed CALL.

Five rings and the call went to voicemail. He sighed and hung up. Barnaby _should_ be at home--he usually was, at eleven in the morning on a Sunday. They always ate breakfast together on Sundays--Kotetsu brought the coffee and donuts, and Barnaby usually made toast and eggs.

_I hope nothing happened to him._ He had only seen Barnaby a few hours before, when Bunny had volunteered to drive Karina home from Keith's party. _Where could he be?_

Frustrated, Kotetsu pushed his index finger into the fingerprint scanner on the wall. He didn't like letting himself into Barnaby's apartment, but he had to make sure his partner was alright. The scanner recognized his print and the door clicked open--Barnaby had programmed it to Kotetsu's specifications a few weeks earlier, just in case. Kotetsu pushed his way inside.

The living area was unchanged. Kotetsu set his load down in the kitchen and made his way across the wide carpeted area. "Bunny-chan?" _Maybe he's still sleeping--I'll wake him up!_

He unceremoniously shoved open the door to the bedroom. "Bunny! Time to--" he voice melted away.

Barnaby was still sleeping--nude, sprawled out in the middle of the bed. An equally nude Karina was draped over him, one leg locked between Barnaby's legs. Her head was tucked neatly against Barnaby's shoulder, and her arm lay languidly against his chest. Both were still deep in sleep.

The older man felt his eyes widen as he noted the pile of clothes lying on the floor, the condom wrappers on the nightstand table, the bite marks on Barnaby's chest. The entire room had still had the raw scent of sex all over it.

Kotetsu turned face and marched out of the bedroom, suddenly embarrassed he ever came in the first place. _But...isn't Karina-chan too young? Why did I never notice they liked each other before? I usually notice everything._

He sprawled out a quick apology on a notepad he found in the kitchen and left it next to the coffee and donuts. He quickly exited the apartment and took the elevator back to the parking garage.

As he drove away in his van, he could not help but feel that he had lost something.

-

She had put her dress back on, and her strappy heels, and the little clutch purse she had used the night before. In her mind it would be less of a _walk_ of shame than a drive of shame--Barnaby was giving her a lift home, after all.

She came out of the bedroom, expecting to find Barnaby nestled in his chair in front of the computer console, but there was no one there. She found him instead in the kitchen. He was still shirtless, but now clad in loose-fitting gray pants, scratching his head as he read a small note on the kitchen table. A box of donuts and a coffee holder with two cups rested next to him.

"It's from Kotetsu," he said automatically as she came in. "He stopped by earlier."

She felt a little twinge under her heart as the complete thought registered in her mind. "He did?" she asked faintly. "Well."

After a few moments of silence Barnaby sighed. He took the note and threw it into the trashcan. "We usually eat breakfast together on Sundays," he explained.

"Oh," she said simply. "I guess I interrupted your schedule then."

He looked up at her, and the two regarded each other warily. Although they had made an agreement that sex would not change anything between them, something had inevitably happened last night. It was not a question of love--their relationship was far from it. Rather it was a question of _how much can I let you in?_

Karina sighed. "You're disappointed that he left."

"I am. A little bit." He sighed. "Look Karina, let's be honest with each other from now on. We have nothing to lose."

She crossed her arms over her chest and sat down across from him at the table. "Fine, then. I'm a little disappointed Kotetsu left too," she replied. "Especially since he probably saw us together and may have gotten--" She almost said _the wrong idea_ , though she stopped herself.

If things had been looking dismal before, chances were even worse now. Now that Kotetsu had seen them together, he would probably assume that Barnaby and Karina were in some sort of relationship, or at least involved in some way. The old man would become even more unavailable than he had been before.

They sat in silence for a few moments, listening to the early afternoon chatter of the city down below them.

"Do you want to eat breakfast with me?"

"Hmm?"

Barnaby was staring at her from across the table. "The old man brought all these donuts. I can't eat them by myself."

She smiled. "You sure you want me to stay?"

He cocked his head. "I think I want you to stay." He _had_ told her they should be truthful to each other.

"I guess I'll stay. I'm sure I will--I think."

He got up to get them some plates.


End file.
